Mansbridge Vampire Academy
by NIGHTANGEL21
Summary: Mansbridge Academy is a private boarding school the last stop for troubled rich kids. The parents, not knowing what to do with the teens leave them at the secluded boarding school hoping for some resolution. But the main focus of this story is the school at night... five vampires; Stefan, Tyler, Rebekah, Damon and Caroline are also students at the school trying to become more human


Hello my readers I am sorry I haven't been able to update my stories as often as I wish I could.

I promise to update more regularly than and as fast as I can. This FF was an idea I though at the top of my head and had to post. It is based off both Vampire High and the Vampire Diaries. It will follow the Vampire High series but I will add my own flavour to the mix by twisting and turning some episodes NightAngel21 and Vampire Diaries style. In other words I will also add TVD episode in it too

If you haven't seen Vampire High I recommend you do to not get confused, if u don't well that's fine to. If you have seen VH then this will make sense.

This will be very similar to Vampire High but we will get twist and turns in this series. I will tell u what different in this series. Also I don't Own Characters and shows they belong to their rightful owners.

**Difference in Characters **

One their are about 6 different original vampire family lines, not one. Rebekah is part of an original vampire line, but she doesn't know if her family is alive after she was taken away. Klaus will appear later in the story but Rebekah doesn't know he's her half-brother. Kol, Finn and Elijah will might or might not appear later. Elena has no clue about the supernatural or things that go bump in the night. Elena lives with John Gilbert and Isabel Flemming. Miranda and Grayson still died in a car accident but in her place was Jeremy. How is he alive well Guess ;-), so Jeremy Elena's cousin lives with her and her parents. Tyler isn't a werewolf. Vicki is Matt's cousin. Anna, Lexi, Rose, Pearl, Shelia, Harper, Katherine, Mason, Lee, Trevor and maybe Jules will appear sometime during the story. Bonnie is a witch but doesn't know it yet. That is all I am revealing.

**Difference in Vampirism**

They are turned by having died with blood in their system. Or blood sharing with a vampire.

**Difference in Powers**

Our favourite Vampires still have a fast healing factor, 2x emotions, super strength, super speed, inhuman agility and stamina.

Other abilities vampires either have it or they don't when they turn.

**Weaknesses**

Being invited into certain places:ex a holy place, vervain, fire, stake to the heart, sunlight: etc.

Sunlight will explain in story.

**Which Vampire Diaries characters are playing as Vampire High characters?**

**Stefan Salvatore as Drew French**

A dark, silent and mysterious vampire. He falls in love with a mortal, Elena, who Stefan believes is his "One", a vampiric term referring to one's soul mate. Stefan has the power to see and hear things happening far away.

**Elena Gilbert as Sherry Woods**

An unusual mortal girl who falls in love with a vampire, Stefan. She's a mortal female who feels lost and lonely in life. Not only does she crave love but she needs it to survive but can only seek comfort in her best friend Bonnie. Knowing her boyfriend Matt is not the person she is destined to be with Elena spends her time working, thinking and recording her thoughts on a Dictaphone.

**Bonnie Bennet as Mimi Sperling**

Best friend to Elena. She is the daughter of a former rock star, and, like Elena, hates being at Mansbridge. Unlike Elena however, Bonnie does acknowledge that she needs to be there. Bonnie never realizes how close she becomes to being a victim of a vampire.

**Caroline Forbes as Merrill Young**

A vampire. She at first appears timid and soft-spoken, but as the story progresses, it becomes apparent that Caroline is in fact conniving and often malevolent. She believes that Stefan is her 'One,' and is deeply upset when he falls for Elena. She later begins to develop an attraction to another vampire, Tyler. Caroline has the power to read other people's minds and dream slide. Of all the vampires, she is the one most determined to succeed at the experiment.

**Tyler Lockwood as Karl Todman**

A young vampire who is easily led astray in the program, particularly by Damon. He looks up to Stefan and Caroline, and has a romantic relationship with Caroline in near future. Prior to becoming a vampire, he was a popular football player at his old high school, Mystic Falls High, located a few miles from Mansbridge. As the youngest of the vampires, Tyler is shown having the most trouble adapting to his situation, and often yearns for his old life.

**Rebekah Mikealson as Essie Rachimova**

Rebekah is glamorous, and of royal lineage. She develops an awkward and turbulent relationship with Damon. Rebekah has the power of hypnotic suggestion, sometimes using this power to wipe the memories of people who accidentally witness the vampires' activities. So basically compulsion.

**Damon Salvatore as Marty Strickland**

Somewhat wayward and rebel-esque, Damon is noted for his humorous outlook on life and light-hearted nature. He becomes romantically interested in Rebekah. Damon has the power to telekinetically move objects with his mind.

**Matt Donovan as Nick McAllister**

Ex-boyfriend to Elena has a strong rivalry with Stefan even though the two never meet yet.

**Vicki/Victoria Donovan as Malcolm Frye**

She is Matt's cousin. Friend to Bonnie and Elena. She was a classmate of Tyler's at Mystic Falls High, and causes trouble for the vampires after she posts an encounter with the deceased Tyler on the internet.

**Professor Alarick Saltzman as Professor Reginald Murdoch**

The enigmatic and mysterious leader of the group of vampires, and head of the school. It is not fully revealed exactly what he is, though there are hints he is neither human nor vampire.

* * *

First chapter will be up either tomarrow or later tonight.


End file.
